The Black Wizard
by elerosse13
Summary: Harry Potter, the boy who lived, has grown wary of everyone out-ageing him after the war. He is offered a solution by Luna with dubious support by Hermione. Come on an adventure with Harry as he discovers the lands, creatures and people of Middle earth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi new story even though I haven't finished my ongoing ones...This one wouldn't leave me alone so I will submit what I have and see where it takes me :) Hope you like.**

 **/**

The End of Harry Potter as we know him

The world kept spinning, people grew older, cities rebuilt and changed. But Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived-to-never-grow-old, stayed the same.  
Ever since the last wizarding war had ended and the Dark lord had fallen, Harry had felt outside of it all.  
His friends had gotten married, had birthed children and grown comfortable with their age, but he, Harry, was still the same.  
His face was still young and without the lines of age, his hair as dark as the day they'd ended the war. The loss of his glasses, due to finding them a hazard during his years as an Auror, were the only change that could be seen. Still he resembled the young man of only seventeen years, never to be eighteen, who'd stood up to the Dark lord seeking eternal life, and still time had moved on without taking him with it on its ever changing journey. What fickle luck was it that Harry who'd never asked for time was to be given it all.  
Always had it seemed that he was on the outside of life looking in. At the Dursley's he had observed other families in the neighbourhood and had hoped that he too one day would be brought into the same warmth and comfort that seemed part of family life. But it had not been his lot in life. He had since gotten away from his cramped cupboard but the world had still been small and lonely. It still was for him.  
His bright spots had been Ron and Hermione but now even they were fading away, growing older and busying themselves with later life.  
Harry had tried, he really had, he'd married once but Ginny had wanted children and none had come from him no matter how hard they had tried to conceive. The healers could find nothing wrong with him, Harry was in perfect health but for whatever reason they simply weren't a match when it came to making babies. They had spoken about adoption but it had never seemed to happen either, what with his fame the authorities had been reluctant to place a child in their home. And as time had passed and he'd never shown signs of aging he'd seen Ginny become uncomfortable with her own changing appearance in comparison to his. Ginny had moved on and had four boys and a girl with her new husband, she was happy and Harry could not blame her for wanting the same family he'd always longed for himself.  
So Harry was alone, still on the outside looking in. The others tried, they invited him over and treated him well, but once the children of his childhood friends started looking older than him they couldn't quite hide their unease with the situation.  
Harry too felt uneasy with the tangible proof of his friend's fragility the fact that they slowly but surely journeyed towards the end of their lives. Ron's flaming red hair had started to fade into grey and thinned. Hermione's formerly smooth skin had started showing her age with lines around the eyes and mouth, she'd gotten glasses after too many late reading nights. Signs of a happy life she would say as she walked past a mirror.  
Harry had long since removed the mirrors in his house, unhappy with the constant reminder of his eternal youth.  
The reminder that he would forever be the boy-who-lived.

A great party was being held at the Burrows in true Weasley fashion. There seemed to be far too many redheads to count and a scattering of blonds, brunettes and blacks thrown in to the mix. Children of all ages and sizes mingled in amongst the many adults. Laugher and happy shrieks rent the warm summer air as they all took up room in the lush green garden.  
Many tables had been set up on the lawn on the Weasley's Quidditch field and lamps hung in the air suspended by magic as dusk slowly crept upon them.  
In the bushes not far from the tables a line of gnomes had set upon themselves to gather leftover treats from the tables, rubbing their tummies in anticipation of tasting the goodies that the people had left after finishing their meals. Three redheaded boys, faces full of freckles, stood not far from the gnomes. They each sported grins as they stood whispering stealthily, pointing at the gnomes who seemed none the wiser of the boys presence.

"Here you are boys" A grey-haired man approaching them said, handing out a hand-net and a large fabric bag for them to use.  
"Fred and I once caught 31 of the little suckers in one night, see if you can beat that before it's time to go home." George Weasley challenged them, causing even broader grins to appear on the boys faces. George went to join his wife Angelina who stood further away shaking her head at him in exasperation.

"Percy will not be happy when he finds you corrupting his three little angels George." She chided softly, trying not to let her smile show.  
"Besides you're getting too old for pranks." She added causing him to gasp in outrage at her words.

"I caught one great-uncle George!" One of the boys called triumphantly before the other two helped to stuff the loudly swearing gnome into the bag.

"What Great grandpa Percy doesn't know…" George whispered as he held his thumbs high and watched as the next boy tried his luck.

"MUMMY! Gideon called me a frog-face!" A sharp voice called from further away, as a small girl ran up to a woman seated among several others under a tall tree.  
"Tell him I'm not a frog-face!" She demanded stomping her foot hard on the grass as her brother Gideon stood poking his tongue out at her.

"Gideon Davis!" Their mother gasped making him quickly hide his tongue and look down at the ground chastened.  
"Apologise to your sister please." She chided making him frown, until she cleared her throat.

"Sorry Mags." Gideon mumbled, looking up from under a bright red fringe, blue eyes apologetic.

"Not forgiven." His sister Maggie sniffed, pert nose turned up in the air.

"Mummy I said I was sorry, tell her to forgive me!" Gideon whined crossly, looking outraged when Maggie poked her tongue out him. Their mother looked exasperated and gave her own mother a pleading look.

"Honestly you two, you're as bad as each other. Go find your brothers and bug them instead." Ginny Davis, nee Weasley and formerly named Potter, told her two youngest grandchildren as she leaned back in her chair with a scolding look.  
"Remind me again why you decided to have two more on top of the five you already had. And to think you could have been free of children in just two years." She grumbled at her daughter and rolled her eyes as the children ran off giggling at her words. Moira gave her mother a tired look and sighed before taking a deep sip of her wine in lieu of answering.

"I can't believe I'm a great grandfather." Ron mumbled gazing at the tiny infant in Hermione's arms.  
"To think that my baby Rose is a grand mum and that the grandfather is a Malfoy. Mind you, I always said that Scorpius took after his mother, good lad that. Malfoy is a right git still though." Ron continued before grunting as Hermione whacked him on the knee. She shifted the baby into a better position in her arms and gazed down lovingly.

"Ron, not tonight." Hermione chided softly before smiling at their daughter Rose and her blond husband seated further away talking to their granddaughter Grace, whose baby they were celebrating. Hermione hadn't been all that happy to hear about the two of them at first either but as Ron said, Scorpius was a good boy. And he made Rose happy which was all Hermione cared about. Their daughter Grace had married Algot Longbottom, grandson to Neville Longbottom, much to everyone's joy at tying the families together and very much approved by Grandpa Ron.

"I bet Malfoy blew a gasket when Amaranth was born." Ron said gleefully as he gently stroked the baby's strawberry blond hair. Grace had the Malfoys platinum blond hair, like her father Scorpius but the new little Weasley-Malfoy-Longbottom's hair was different.  
"A Malfoy with red hair." He sniggered making Hermione give a long suffering sigh, clearly having heard this before.

"Have you not evolved at all since we were eleven Ron? Can we have at least one night of adult behaviour now that we are great grandparents?" Hermione hissed as Ron glared at Draco Malfoy, who stood talking to Luna Lovegood by one of the party tables completely unaware of Ron's glares. The aged Draco had sponsored Luna on many of her expeditions and they had ended up becoming good friends much to everyone else's surprise. And contrary to Ron, Draco Malfoy had become a changed man after the birth of his son and had ended the Weasley feud on his part.

Under one of the many leafy trees in The Burrows garden, Harry Potter the resident boy hero, sat comfortably gazing up towards the house that his first real friend had grown up in. The house had changed many times since the first time Harry had laid his eyes on it, now it stood large and proud, a testament to Ron's stubbornness and hard work. Mr and Mrs Weasley had at first moved into an annex built into the now bigger house whilst Ron and his ever growing family had moved into the main house. But both Mr and Mrs Weasley had died within a month of each other and now the big house only housed Ron and Hermione and their many frequent guests.

The clan had grown large Harry thought with a crooked smile as he observed them, all of the Weasley children had their own children and some of those had already gotten their own. And today they were celebrating the birth of a new member, the first of Ron and Hermione's great grandchildren. Ron and Hermione's oldest grandchild had not but a few months past given birth to a healthy baby girl and made Ron and Hermione proud great grandparents for the first time.

"Hey Uncle Harry, have you seen the new Nebula star shooter broom?" Priss Lupin, granddaughter of Harry's godson Teddy, asked as she sank down on the ground beside Harry handing over a glossy Quidditch magazine for Harry to look at. To an outsider they looked like two teens paging through a magazine rather that a girl and her substitute great grandfather. All the children called Harry uncle until they grew old enough that it sounded odd, at which point they usually just called him Harry. It didn't help that Harry still acted much as he always had, oh he'd learnt many new things as the years had passed but he seemed to be stuck acting as the seventeen year old he looked like. Described though as somewhat more mature and self-aware than before, if you caught Hermione on a good day. Her daughter Rose had been adamant for a period of time that Harry was Peter pan in disguise, after having been read the story by an apologetic Hermione and an amused Ron.

"You'll have it before September ends, I ordered it a couple of weeks ago, it is an early birthday present. You did very well on your exams and deserve a reward after all that hard work." Harry answered, having glanced at the picture quickly, smiling as the teen beside him paled in shock at the surprise gift.

"For real!?" Priss gasped, eyes widening at Harry's nonchalant nod.  
"Really!? Oh, thank you Uncle Harry! I have to tell Grandpa Ron he won't believe it!" Priss exclaimed, racing off after giving Harry a hard hug. Harry savoured the warmth the hug had left, it wasn't often the seventeen year-old gave out hugs freely anymore.

"I presume you told her about the broom Harry." Teddy asked as he walked over, on his way to his wife with a glass of wine in each hand, having nearly been bowled over by his excited granddaughter. The two men watched as Priss disappeared into the crowd in her search for Ron and presumably her father as well even though John Lupin wasn't much of a Quidditch fanatic. Harry had warned John about the purchase during one of their monthly dinners, where the Lupin's and Harry sat down and exchanged family updates.  
"Diana still isn't overly pleased by the gift you know, she thinks Priss should be made to buy it on her own now that she's of age and about to start work." Teddy added making Harry shrug, the girl had earnt it getting top marks on her N.E.W.T's. Teddy soon walked on smiling to himself in a good mood, leaving Harry to his thoughts as he sat under the green boughs.  
Harry hoped the broom would make the girl less upset about what Harry was about to do. He gazed out at the gathered crowd again and sighed, knowing he had to go on with his plans but still reluctant to take the last step.

He sat under the tree in peace for a while, hidden under the tree's shade and the darkening night, thoughts flitting by. He'd known for a while now that he was ready for _The_ adventure. The adventure which probably wouldn't lead him back here again. The memory of burying Mrs Weasley and the thought of waiting for everyone else to die away from him was slowly but surely driving him insane. Hermione had given them a scare a few months ago after getting a difficult infection and looking close to death and even though she had bounced back with the help of the healers, Harry hadn't been able to shake the hollow feelings of dread it had caused.  
For a few weeks back now he'd been dreaming of going away to never come back, he figured it was his unconscious mind telling him it was time. He'd gotten everything ready and was just working up the courage to say goodbye.  
He didn't know where he was going but had wondered at going back to South America again. Last time he'd had a good time, the weather had been warm and the women pretty on the eyes. The only negative aspect of leaving other than missing everybody, was telling them of his decision. He sighed and closed his eyes, listening to the murmurs of voices carried in the wind, wishing it wasn't so hard saying goodbye.

It was much later in the evening when Harry sat across the table from Hermione, each with a steaming cup of tea before them. All the other guests had either left or gone to bed if they were staying overnight. Ron had excused himself not long ago with a pointed look at Hermione, rubbing his balding head tiredly. He'd made Harry promise to stay for breakfast tomorrow before he went on another of his crazy adventures. Harry had let a few people know during the party that he would be going on another adventure and was content to let the rumour mill do the rest.  
"When will you be returning?" Hermione finally asked eyeing him over the rim of her cup, the steam fogging up her glasses making her squint. The fine lines on her face, coupled with her stern look, made her look like an old teacher and Harry felt his chest tighten at the thought of never seeing her again.

"I'm not going to come back this time." Harry said slowly in an apologetic tone, even though his mind was set up and not likely to change. He rubbed the hot mug nervously as he waited for her reaction. Hermione lowered her cup to the table a set look on her face.

"Harry…" She started before stopping as he held up his hand to halt her words, his face pained.

"My mind is made up Hermione. I can't stay here anymore, you must understand." Harry said quickly as she bit her lip and looked down at the table.  
"I can't bear the thought of watching you and everyone else I love grow old and then…" Harry trailed of as he didn't want to use the word die and a tense silence descended.  
"I really don't want to go to anyone else's funeral, Molly and Arthurs was bad enough and with you guys coming up towards the same age." He finally said drawing a shaky breath and followed her example of looking down at the table.  
"I just can't stay here anymore, please say that you understand." He whispered looking up at her with pleading eyes.

"I do understand Harry." She finally whispered after a tense silence making him blink.  
"I don't like it but I know what you mean. I have known it for a while really, I just didn't want to think about it too much." She added picking up her cup again and taking a big gulp of the now cooling drink.  
"Luna… Luna warned me years ago that you would eventually leave and we've made several contingency plans about you. Luna said that you might not even warn us beforehand so I guess I should be grateful." She said quickly watching as Harry's youthful face fell in shock.  
"I've been terrified Harry, every time you've gone off on one of your silly little adventures. I never knew if it was going to be the last time I saw you or not. It's been awful seeing you off but I couldn't stop you, I wouldn't." She sniffed making Harry reach across the table and hold onto her hand.

"You should have said something Hermione!" Harry chided gently as she gave an involuntary sob, her whole body trembling making it clear she was getting old and frail. He had always wondered why she was so against him going anywhere.  
"I was always going to tell you before I went, I wouldn't do that to you." He added summoning a handkerchief for her to dry her eyes with.  
"Now what does Luna have to do with this? And what do you mean you made plans?" He asked, dreading the answer. Hermione making plans was usually scary enough but throw Luna into the mix and anything could happen.

Hermione laughed through her tears at his face, as she tried to stop crying.  
"Oh some of them were terrible, I'm afraid I was rather short with Luna for months as she continued to argue with me. I thought you might stay with Rose you see…" She trailed off at the look on his face.  
"Yes that's what Luna thought you'd think about that idea but I don't want to lose you. I keep worrying about who's going to look after you when I…" She stopped suddenly, not able to continue at the look on Harry's face. She sniffed and fresh tears filled her eyes again.

"Hermione I love you all but I can't stay. It's slowly killing me inside, watching all of you change and grow old, whilst I'm left on the outside. Prissy is going to be older than me in a few weeks and it's killing me." Harry whispered making her nod quickly. She knew how hard it had been on him when Teddy grew older than him in appearance and when he and Ginny had separated. Not to mention all the children who had come after and aged beyond him.

"I know and I do understand! It's just hard because I love you and I don't want you to go." She said gripping his hand harder.  
"I just don't want you to be on your own, that's all. I'm also selfish as I don't want to lose you and I worry about you all the time." She added watching as he looked down on the table again unable to meet her eyes. Yes he knew that, he'd overheard her enough times to know that, a year ago he'd overheard her saying that he was like her second son which had pierced his heart as he was as old as her.  
"Luna thinks that she has a solution and although I'm not happy with it as I don't want you to go, I think she's actually found the best solution for you. At least I'm pretty sure it is." Hermione said trying to look and sound reassuring, although she wasn't completely sure the other woman's plan would work in reality. It looked good on paper though and Hermione had gone over the theory for the past two years without finding anything she could argue with, much to her chagrin as it meant Luna had indeed found a solution that would work for Harry. It just meant that they would lose him forever.  
"Well it's really one of her mother's old findings that Luna has expanded on but I've looked it over and I don't believe it will hurt you. But you can't come back once you go, it's a one way trip." She said sadly.

"Where to?" Harry asked after a moment of silence. He wasn't that adverse to any ideas that Luna thought up, as he'd gone on several adventures with her before she had the twins, her ideas always seemed to turn out well in the end. The journeys were bound to be action filled but they had so far always ended well. Although she'd stopped her travels for good after her seventieth birthday, after falling down a deep cave and spending a week all alone before she was found.

"I'm not sure but Luna calls it Middle Earth and her mother named it Arda. It's another level of reality or a universe somehow bound but not part of ours. Luna's mother managed to establish a connection of a sort but never went any further as Luna was born. It's similar but still different to our reality. At least as far as I can make sense of the theory." Hermione answered, her voice slowly shifting into her lecturing voice.  
"The lands look similar to earth with mountains, forests and seas. Mrs Lovegood made several observations of different species living in the lands and although she hasn't pinpointed exactly what they are, some are humanoid in shape and behaviour." She stated, eyeing him sadly. Harry wasn't sure what to think of it all, did he want to leave one world and enter another.

"I'm still leaving tomorrow Hermione no matter where I choose to go, I've sold the house already and made arrangements with the goblins about my vaults and all my stuff." Harry mumbled having made the decision to leave now that he'd told her, making her bite her lip hard. He didn't want to give her time to convince him to stay.

"So soon Harry, couldn't you stay a little longer?" She whispered with a pained look on her face, making Harry sigh heavily.

"I can't stay Hermione, I've stayed long enough already." Harry said begging her to understand with his eyes.

"I know, I know." Hermione muttered, giving him a strained smile.  
"It's all set up and ready for you to leave, Luna's been waiting years for me to get ready to let you go. She knows that you're going away for good this time, she always knows. She warned me weeks ago that something was up and she told me to talk to you tonight." Hermione said almost crossly, wringing her hands as she frowned at him having confirmed Luna's predictions. Harry shrugged, not at all interested in trying to figure out the mystery of Luna out.

"How do I get to this Middle Earth place?" Harry asked not sure if he really believed her about any of it, but as it sounded like it could be a new kind of an adventure he was up for trying. And if it was a one way trip then neither he nor they could tempt him back again. Besides it would keep his mind busy to discover new things and people, perhaps he'd age with it being a different place from earth.

"Luna calls it Sploo or splosh, she hasn't quite made her mind up which name she likes the most." Hermione said drily, before giggling at Harry's face.  
"It's pretty much the same as using the Floo network but you go by water, do you want me to explain it in full or shall I leave it at that?" Hermione asked eyeing him intently, pretty sure he'd decline the in depth explanation.

"No I think I got it, floo using water instead of fire." Harry answered wondering if she was having him on.  
"But how does that bring me to this alternative reality, am I just jumping into the nearest pond or something and then arriving somewhere else?" He asked hoping it wouldn't make her start a longwinded explanation.

"There's a spell that you use in combination with the water and a powder mix. Somehow the water mixed with the powder makes a path or bridge possible and the spell sends you across. Lunas mother sent many things, even a live cat across and it worked. We should be able to see you for a moment before the portal shuts, Luna and I sent a few things over a couple of times to test the theory." Hermione explained, making a face at the mention of the cat, before giving a big yawn.  
"Oh dear, I'm sorry, I've not been able to sleep since Luna warned me that time was running out." She said taking her glasses off before rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"I'm sorry Mione, I guess I should have said something sooner. I just didn't want to make a big deal of going away and I figured it wouldn't give people enough time to stop me." Harry said reaching out for her hand again and giving it a squeeze.

"Ron knows as does Teddy, but we didn't tell anyone else." Hermione said making Harry blink. He had figured that Ron would know but Teddy had been his usual self earlier, not giving any inclination of knowing that Harry was going away forever.  
"Teddy is actually alright with it, he seemed to know that you'd leave eventually, long before I did anyway." She added when Harry kept silent.  
"He's not coming though, to see you off that is. He said it was better to just say goodbye at the party and he hopes that you find peace and happiness wherever you go." She said before her bottom lip started quivering again.  
"Luna said that she is ready when you are and to just come over in the morning. " She whispered as tears started falling again.  
"I'm going to miss you so much Harry and you had better stay out of trouble!" She croaked before accepting his hug as he came round the table.

"It's going to be alright Hermione." He said as her bristly hair tickled his cheek.

Luna stood waiting patiently for them when Harry and Hermione slowly came walking up to the house late the next morning looking tired. They'd spent the night with Hermione filling Harry in on the details of his travels, the lands and what else she thought he should know and they had barely slept but for a few hours in the morning. Ron had woken them for breakfast and Harry had apparated home and gathered his bags. He'd bought several very expensive mokeskin bags which he'd filled with enough gold for years of traveling, the rest of his money and possessions he'd willed away to family and friends in a years past if he didn't return. It had taken a good deal of hashing it out with the goblins, who'd seemed to think he was out of his mind and were unwilling to risk him regretting his decision later and blaming them for anything given away.  
Ron and Harry had said goodbye at the house and as far as Harry knew, his friend was sat on the porch with a cup of tea in his hand still.

"I knew you'd come. I take it Hermione has filled you in on all the important bits?" Luna greeted before clapping her hands together in apparent glee at Harry's nod. She then rushed to give him a hard hug before turning and giving one to the sombre looking Hermione.  
"Cheer up Hermione, he's going on a great adventure into unknown lands. Just think of all the wonderful creatures and plants he will discover." Luna gushed with a smile, turning a blind eye to Hermione's eyes which were getting glossy again.  
"Mother was able to note a few creatures that she could spy through the reflection. I have copied them into a notebook for you to bring with you." She added turning to eye Harry with a speculative look. He had travelled enough with her to know she had probably written a book for him and expected him to write the sequel.  
"Well don't dawdle we have to get you going before Hermione changes her mind again or just uses the Imperius curse to keep you here." Luna said, brushing a lock of grey hair out of her face before giving an exasperated Hermione a fond look.  
"We have packed you clothes, money, food and a tent. No arguing, it's all sorted so just say thank you." Luna ordered as she bustled into the house and motioned for them to follow. Her husband Rolf sat writing at his desk and gave them a vague wave as they passed him. It was funny really when she showed her bossy side which had appeared after she had her twins, a little scary but mostly fun to experience.

"We don't know what kind of money they use so we've packed golds and silvers and different metals and jewels for you to barter with. And I packed you books on different topics, it was ever so hard choosing which to pack. Everything is packed into waterproof muggle trunks as we don't know for sure if charms or spells will last the trip. But I placed different runes on them for protection, weight and security." Hermione informed him as they went deeper into the house and made it into what Luna called the ritual room.  
"Oh and I packed a bag of good quality warding stones just in case you're in a muggle populated area or magic is monitored." She added biting her lip, looking worried at possibly having forgotten to pack a necessity.  
"You have a muggle tent as I previously mentioned that some of the magical items seem to vanish or have the magic dissolve when crossing. Luna's mother sent through many things and only the transfigured items seem to be affected no doubt due to…" Hermione's explanation was cut short as Luna handed her a bottle with clear liquid inside and placed her hands on her hips with an impatient look on her face.

"Hermione just douse him already, you had all night to fill him in, let's get on with it. He's not staying here any longer, no matter how much you talk." Luna said as she did a last inspection of the three trunks, chained to each other, that stood before Harry. She motioned for Hermione to get on with it and smiled reassuringly at Harry, looking for a moment like a gentle grandmother smiling at a grandchild.  
"Harry you just need to be cleansed before you go so that you don't bring any contamination with you, you wouldn't want to bring any diseases with you." Luna said before finally snatching the bottle out of Hermione's fidgeting hands with an impatient huff.  
"Give him a hug Hermione!" She ordered as she unplugged the bottle. Hermione hurried to grab Harry in a rib-cracking hard hug. Luna finally pulled her away and dumped the water over Harry's head before he had a chance to protest. She cast a cleansing spell from her mother's spell book and Harry felt his skin itch as the liquid spread out all over his skin. Hermione eyed him worriedly and started muttering under her breath about how this might all be a mistake after all and what if he got into trouble and needed help or if they had forgotten to pack a necessity. Harry ignored her as he was more concerned with the itching that was spreading lower and onto more delicate areas of his body.

"Let us send Harry on his way and then we can have a cup of tea and discuss your worries." Luna suggested, rolling her eyes unseen by the other woman, making Hermione's lower lip tremble. Luna patted her hand gently, both to comfort her but also to keep her from accosting Harry again.  
"Grab a handful of the white powder from the blue bowl on your left and find your magic, say Arda when you are ready to release it, don't forget to strap the trunks to yourself and make sure you have lots of fun." Luna said with a motherly smile, looking as if she was waving him off at the Hogwarts express. Hermione was now sobbing hard beside her and Harry smiled at them. He strapped the leather band, which hung at the side of one of the trunks, to his left arm and stepped into a large tub filled with dark blue fizzing water. Luna levitated the trunks into the tub after him with a flick of her wand.

"I'll always remember you and I'll love you forever. Take care of each other and be happy." Harry said trying not to be too moved by Hermione's tears. She always cried when he left but this time he wouldn't be back to reassure her again.  
He gave them a last smile before closing his eyes as there was no use dragging it out any longer. He had been ready for weeks, he even carried his old and new moleskin pouches with him wherever he went filled with his usual travel essentials. Although he'd left the cloak in his vault for Teddy to pass on to whoever he wanted when he was ready.  
He was finally free of all the Deathly Hallows and who knew, maybe he would start aging again in this new land because he'd be free.

"Arda." He spoke clearly, blocking Hermione's sobs out with difficulty, after having focused his magic and letting it out. He felt a sharp sudden burning on his right arm and opened his eyes with a snap as he found himself in dark icy water. He thought he saw the glimmer of scales and he swore he could hear deep rumbling words. He tried to see which way that was up but he was lost in a black nothingness, his lungs were burning with the need to draw a breath. He had a moment of thought that perhaps he would die after all before he was pushed from underneath and his head broke the surface and he was able to gasp for much needed air. The sky was dark above him and choppy waves made the water around him foam and froth. He paddled with difficulty, the heavy trunks floating before him and dragging him hither and thither as the waves moved. Suddenly his feet touched something and he was raised out of the water slowly.

"You have been granted passage by the grace of Námos' petition, Ilúvatar is merciful indeed. Take the name Námondil and walk forth upon Middle Earth learning what you may." A voice said, sounding to Harry like both the roaring of the sea and the gentle lap of waves on a sandy beach. Harry only realised that he was sat on the back of a whale when the animal let off a jet of water which reached high in the air in the shape of a misty v. He thought he saw the shape of a large man in the choppy waves but when he tried to fix the shape it was gone.

/

Hope you liked the first chapter :) This has not been beta read and English isn't my first language so feel free to give me spelling corrections if you find any annoying ones :)


	2. Chapter 2

So this is the second chapter of this story, thank you for getting this far and hope you continue.

/

 **Rider of the Singing fish.**

Harry rode the whale until they came close to the shore at which point he had to swim the last bit in to land. The water was icy and as he'd been sitting on the whale in the icy wind he barely managed to get out of the water alive what with having to drag the heavy trunks along with him. His first priority was to change out of his wet clothes and luckily because of the women's careful planning his three trunks were waterproof. Getting out of the cold stiff clothes he had been wearing was hard work but he eventually managed to get into dry if not somewhat thin clothes, he ended up with several layers as he didn't want to freeze to death. Hermione and Luna had apparently thought that he would end up somewhere sunny and warm rather than somewhere arctic.  
Having changed into the dry clothes Harry pulled his wand out preparing to cast a warming charm on himself, when he suddenly became more aware of his surroundings and the fact that he wasn't as alone as he'd thought.  
Several fur clad men with long sharp spears stood eyeing him curiously, visible only by the light of the rising moon peeking out between clouds and he thanked the dark for it not showing his blush at having been caught in his birthday suit. The men almost blended in with the snow in their white furs and Harry eyed the coats with envy as they looked thick and warm. He resigned himself to being cold for a while longer as he didn't think it was a good idea to test if they were magic friendly or not as long as they had the sharp spears.

"Námondil, we shall call upon you when the time has come." Harry turned to look out at the choppy waters as the voice he had heard when he arrived sounded over the wind. The men gathered on the shore with him stirred nervously as they looked for the voice in the inky darkness.

"Er…Hello." Harry greeted, hoping Hermione's translator rune still worked. She had convinced him to have a tiny rune etched onto a tooth, after he'd disappeared for too long once and as he'd kept losing the stones she gave him. Harry still wasn't sure if it had been a punishment or not. The rune was charged to help him understand and speak the common language of whatever country he was in. It wouldn't help him speak the different dialects or minority languages but it meant he could usually find someone to communicate with. The men mumbled amongst themselves in a language Harry didn't understand and his stomach dropped slightly in dread. Perhaps the rune had failed after all.

"You ride the Singing fish in the angry sea. The old man sea calls you Námondil, are you of the star people tribe?" One of the men asked, with a heavy accent, pointing at Harry with a glowed hand. Harry knew it wasn't English as his mouth tingled.

"Um, I'm Harry…er, I mean, Námondil. I am not from the star people tribe but I come in peace." Harry said, remembering the name the water voice had given him to use. He wasn't sure what they meant by star people tribe but they seemed friendly enough as they weren't pointing their spears at him.

"You come to our shelter, we have hot stew. Tribe leader will want to meet you, to see your intent." The man said, motioning for Harry to follow in the darkness. Some of the other men dragged his trunks onto a dog drawn sled they had and slowly they all trampled through the snow, Harry shivering as his newly put on trousers and trainers got soaked by the deep snow. He really hoped that they lived close by, as that hot stew sounded like a really good idea right now.

Well, Harry thought as he sat on a raised bed glaring at the small oil lamp in the centre of the ice igloo he'd been given to stay in, he'd wanted an adventure and he'd gotten one of epic proportions. He was screwed and he had no one but himself and possibly Luna to blame. Well mostly himself as he could have said no to her crazy plan but hadn't. He wondered at his annoying habit of jumping before thinking, although he could be excused this time as Hermione had said that she'd been thinking about it for at least two years, and that was usually good enough for Harry. Hermione hadn't lost her habit of wanting to protect and shelter him as the years flew past, she had in fact gotten worse as it became clear that Harry wasn't aging. She'd admitted that she got worse as she aged but blamed it on having had kids and Harry looking and acting like one. Which was true, Harry couldn't even argue about him acting childlike but it was hard to act differently looking and being treated so young.

Harry huffed heavily, lost in thoughts and a large cloud of breath erupted from his mouth and rose higher looking like a miniature cloud. You would think it would be warmer inside but it was still cold, he was very pleased by the thick furs he was wrapped in though.

The Warg hunter tribe of the Lossoth people, led by Farad the Warg hunter, had accepted him readily after deciding that he didn't seem to pose a danger to the tribe. They were great story tellers and had entertained Harry with stories of great hunts and famed hunters as he slowly got warmer thanks to the warm stew and the thick furs. Harry gathered that they were nomads from their stories and felt comfortable with them as he'd lived with different tribes during his stay in South America, Russia and Australia. They in turn wished to hear about Harry and where he was headed and seemed none puzzled by his explanation of going on an adventure. Harry had glossed over anything about his childhood, magic and had elected not to tell them he was nearing his hundredth birthday as it usually made people uneasy to learn that he was so much older than he looked.

Farad, the leader, had said that the oldest of his five sons was out on his own adventure and wouldn't come back until he had made himself a name. Farad had apparently hunted and killed a great Warg as a fifteen year old when he'd gone to find his name as was tradition for the boys of their tribes. Harry was suitably impressed by the size of the thick fur worn as a cape around the man's shoulders, which seemed to have charmed the leader who had then offered Harry stay in one of the igloos as a guest.

And here he now sat, feeling lost and utterly screwed. He was holding his wand loosely in his hand and wondered what he was going to do.  
His wand was ruined, he'd attempted a warming charm and the wooden stick had split slightly from the effort. Hermione had mentioned several times that magical things hadn't seemed to travel well to this realm. He just hadn't thought that it applied to his wand as well, even though it had been made with magic. Really he had been stupider than stupid, he chided himself crossly.  
One bright side was that Hermione wouldn't find out, or if she did he wouldn't have to live through the panic the discovery would cause. The other bright side was that he could still feel the magic around him, which gave him hope of finding other wizards and most importantly Wandmaker's. He'd been to other places where magic seemed more tangible and more near at hand. It would just be a matter of finding other magic users without getting into too much trouble on the way, easier said than done when your name was Harry Potter. Perhaps Námondil would have more luck, although he´d been given new names by people before and it hadn't seemed to negate his Potter trouble attraction powers.  
Farad had said that Harry was welcome to stay until it was time to leave for the big tribe gathering once the weather grew milder, they apparently hunted whales and ice bears during winter to trade with the other tribes in spring time. Harry had accepted the offer as he didn't have any idea where he was and what dangers that lay in wait for him to discover. Besides this way he'd get a bit of a bearing to what the world was like through the tribes history and stories.

The sudden change from summer and day to winter and night had thrown Harry for a loop. He wasn't sure where he was or when and the tribe didn't carry maps as they followed the stars as all their ancestors had done before them. But he shouldn't complain as this was what he'd wanted, something new and unknown. He felt truly alive for the first time in a long while, not simply existing in a vacuum surrounded by never ending change.  
Even with the time difference he was still able to sleep soundly and woke feeling refreshed when his door flap was pulled aside in the early morning of the next day. A woman, judging by the long dark braid that hung on the outside of the fur coat, came inside carrying a steaming bucket and some cloth for him to refresh himself with. She eyed him shyly before placing the water besides him and then quickly exited without a word to join a man who was waiting outside.

Harry quickly undressed all his layers of clothes in the lamp lit room and then swore loudly as he became aware of why his arm had hurt the night before in the water. He was right in that he hadn't been bitten by an animal, it was much worse than any bite he could ever be given. There on the inside of his right arm was the black outline of a small tattoo. It was a mark he knew intimately, holding a meaning that he'd been glad to have left behind for good. Black lines traced the shape of a circle within a triangle and a line cutting through them both. He was not free of them after all and now he never would be. In a perverted way he'd rather have back the words on the back of his hand that detentions with Umbridge had made. Hermione had invented a scar reducing potion for him to use which had done wonders to erase the words that the blood quill had left. He scrubbed at the new tattoo but finally gave up as the cold air was getting to him. He pulled on dry clothes and peeked outside at the snow which seemed to have deepened overnight. He was glad for the fur cloak he'd been lent the night before.

"Námondil you come share meal with Farad and other men." A young boy said, standing up from the ground which he'd been seated on as he waited for Harry, motioning for him to follow with a proud look on his face. Large dogs were tethered outside and Harry wondered what Hagrid would have said if he caught sight of one. They resembled wolves more than dogs really and they were of a huge size.  
"I be Àslat, son of Simit the Bear-meat curer, I learn Westron at market and I speak with you now." The boy introduced himself eyeing Harry interestedly as children were wont to do with any strangers.  
"You ride the Singing fish in the cold water, I hear men speak?" The boy asked as they neared one of the larger igloos and looked suitably impressed at Harry's nod of affirmation, he then ran off towards a huddle of differently aged children who quickly gathered round him to hear the gossip about the new mysterious guest. Harry continued on inside, at the motion from an older man sat smoking a pipe outside the big igloo.

"Ah Námondil come, come sit here. We have food ready so we will eat." Farad said, indicating a spot next to him on the fur covered ground, as Harry entered. There weren't as many men as the day before but now there were even a few women present.  
"My beloved Lejá, the mother of all my strong sons." Farad introduced proudly and Harry nodded respectfully at the short and stout woman who stepped forwards eyeing him shyly. Soon he was served a bowl of fish stew which really shouldn't have made him as excited as it did, but he was still feeling chilled and the stew was warming. After breakfast the men were heading out to track in the icy land hoping to find something worth either trading or eating. They invited Harry to come along which he did after they made sure he had the right gear. The thick furs made it harder to walk but they were warm and Harry found himself almost too hot by the days end. They had killed a large oxen and Harry was suitably impressed by their hunting skills.  
He had learnt to use a bow and arrow when living with a tribe in South America and the Warg tribe hunters had deemed him an adequate hunter when he caught two snowy white rabbits in quick succession using a borrowed bow. Harry was just glad to have contributed in some way to his kind keepers. He would do what he usually did when living with indigenous tribes and offer potions or rune work as payment for letting him have room and board. If they had any witches or wizards in their tribe he'd offer to teach them some of the government approved potions and runes.  
The ICW had decreed that magical knowledge could be offered to indigenous people under certain criteria's such as portraying oneself as a wise man or woman. The rest of the muggles in the tribe were not to know about magic but often the tribes had an explanation for magic anyway and as long as you played on that, things were ok on a government level. Harry wasn't sure what kind of rules existed here, wherever he was, but if he did something wrong he was sure to find out and would have to sort it out at that time.

The weeks flew by quickly as Harry got to know the tribe and the people in it. He got on well with Farad who seemed to know that Harry was more than he was letting on and thus treated him well. Farad's wife Lejá turned out to be a gentle woman who loved her husband and sons. She always made sure Harry had everything he needed and wanted for nothing, perhaps it was on her husband's orders but Harry appreciated it none the less.  
Àslat proved to be a hoot as he seemed to have appointed himself as Harry's guide and always seemed to be around whatever corner Harry turned. It was through Àslat that Harry met twelve year old Tátá, the son of an older hunter who'd had his arm bitten of by an orca when whale hunting. Harry had sensed that Tátá was a wizard the moment they met and had petitioned Farad to be allowed to teach the boy some of his customs as Harry called it. Farad had been surprised by the offer and had instructed Harry to ask the boy's father instead, although he'd seemed happy with the respect shown by asking him first. Àslat had been somewhat jealous that Harry had chosen another boy as his companion but as Tátá was put to work and didn't seem to do anything more interesting than looking at dried plants he'd overcome his initial anger and graciously forgiven Harry.  
Tátá's father Tárek hadn't been too sure about letting his son learn from the stranger but as Tátá had come home bearing a heavy silver coin after his first week of studies, and every week after that, the man had accepted Harry as his son's new teacher. The coins could no doubt be of use in the spring when they went to market as they mainly sold goods his wife made, due to his arm having been taken by the whale. The boy had been instructed to listen well to Námondil or there would be trouble at home.

Harry now eyed his young apprentice Tátá critically as the boy carefully stirred the gently simmering fever reducing potion, his second solo brewing since Harry had started tutoring him five weeks ago.

"You will have to take it off the heat soon, do you see that the colour is changing to a darker shade?" Harry asked making the boy nod, his eyes studying the potion intently, before lifting it off the flame and placing it on a small wooden table standing next to him.

"I let it cool now and then put in jar?" Tátá asked as he relaxed now that the stress of watching the potion was over.

"You did well, this can be used if someone gets sick. " Harry said and nodded as he gave the boy a smile. Tátá beamed a proud smile before rattling of how and when to use it, showing that he had been paying attention to Harrys lectures. He then slowly but diligently read from the potions book they had been working from. Two weeks ago the boy hadn't ever seen written characters and now he was reading from a book. Harry was amazed at the boy's intelligence and memory but as the Lossoth didn't write or read he guessed that it was a matter of necessity to have a good memory.  
He gave the boy another pleased smile. Tátá was one of the best students he'd ever had the pleasure of teaching, he might even be more thirsty for knowledge than Hermione. The boy had already memorized four potions and all the plants and animals Harry had identified so far as having healing properties in the land he now found himself in. He'd also memorized the plants and items that Harry had brought with him thanks to the ever planning Hermione.  
Harry had snorted at finding the note from Hermione instructing him to plant the seeds she'd had the foresight to send with the dried plants as she'd worried that the plants might not exist where he was headed. She had also cautioned him not to spread the seeds all over as it might cause an adverse effect on all the native species, but to grow the plants in a green house and place restrictive runes at the entrance to stop self-fertilisation outside. So far the seeds lay protected in his trunk as the icy weather meant nothing would grow anyway. The potions Harry had taught Tátá were made up of ingredients he'd gotten from the tribe, as Harry wanted to be sure that Tátá could brew them easily. Harry had become very proficient in potions since leaving the Aurors and going on his many adventures. Finding himself in an unknown environment with unfamiliar plants and animals had taught him how to improvise which had saved his and others lives more than once.

Tátá had at first been a somewhat reluctant student but Harry had figured it had something to do with the others being unsure of Harry's intentions. The boy had however been completely convinced once Harry introduced him to his first patient, a small white fox with a chest infection and mange, found by the hunters and then given to Harry who'd spotted a chance for teaching a bit of healing to his new student. The fox had since been healed and now followed Tátá around like a lovesick puppy as the boy spoilt him with scraps of meat and scratches behind ears. He was the envy of all the other children who now wanted little white foxes of their own much to their parents chagrin.

They had now started studying runes and Harry had focused on runes which would be of use for the tribe, like runes that alerted against dangers or protected water supplies and food stores. Tátá didn't quite understand what Harry meant by feeling power and letting it flow into the stones or wood as he carved but he was none the less trying diligently. He had a good grasp on how to carve the runes and as soon as he cracked the code of letting his magic out they'd no doubt be of good use. Harry knew that the concept of power or force was hard to explain or understand to someone untrained or without knowledge about magic and it wasn't until it was felt by the person himself that they fully would understand. Harry had, had troubles with teaching it to others before but they eventually seemed to get it given enough time. Unfortunately they didn't have an unlimited time left though as Farad had told Harry that they were getting ready to move on now that the weather was getting warmer. Not that Harry had noticed much of a temperature change but he figured that the tribe knew what they were talking about.

The skin covering Harry's door-opening suddenly drew open and Àslat entered looking worried.

"Námondil, Farad need you now." He said motioning for Harry to quickly follow.

"Fill the jars with the potion and then you can practice with the stones." Harry instructed Tátá who nodded earnestly.

Harry hurried after Àslat who seemed to be in a great rush to reach the leaders igloo. He noticed that the others who were outside also looked worried. He entered Farad's igloo and furrowed his brows at the sight of the tribe leader lying paled faced in his bed. There were bloody rags in the floor and the shaman stood mule faced in a corner eyeing Harry with ill-concealed scorn.

"What happened?" Harry asked pulling his mokeskin pouch out as it contained a small potions kit, before he drew the animal skin covering the man off without asking.

"Ice bear was a worthy enemy." Farad whispered weakly eyeing him with dark eyes in a pale face.

"I hope he looks worse than you." Harry muttered, giving the deep scratches a hard look, bringing a strained smile on Farads face.

"He will make good skin for my sons." Was all the answer Harry got before Farads face relaxed and the man drifted into unconsciousness. His wife and sons, who were present, made noises of distress but as the man was breathing Harry still had time.

"Bring me hot water and I want Tátá brought here with the healer's bag." Àslat ran quickly from the room and Harry felt reassured that his orders would be followed. He now concentrated fully on examining the many and deep wounds the man had gotten. The shaman had smeared some sort of earthy smelling paste on the wounds and Harry smelled it trying to work out what it was before asking the man. The shaman only answered as it became clear that the others in the room expected him to. Harry nodded in thanks and felt better knowing it was safe herbs and not something harmful. He was handed a bowl of steaming water from Lejá who gave him a pleading look to help her husband. Harry sprinkled a good pinch of some dried healing basil into the water. He then pulled out a glass vial from his small emergency potions kit and placed it beside himself before carefully starting to wash the wounds clean with the fragrant water. Tátá appeared at his side, placing Harry's bag next to him and eyed Farad with big worried eyes at the sight of the man's wounds.

"Tátá, wounds like these must always be cleaned so that there is no dirt left to cause flesh-rot. You make a mixture from the Kingsfoil plant and hot water." Harry told the boy who gave his leader a last look of worry before snapping into student mode. Kingsfoil Harry had learnt was the name the Lossoth called healing Basil, a herb that grew further south in the lands. Harry had told Tátá the importance of acting rather than not doing anything in situations like this and the boy now looked at him ready to do as Harry ordered.

"Then we give Dittany and if he get fever we give fever reducer potion." The boy stated looking at Harry for affirmation.

"This is a deep wound so it may take time to heal. He may also be in pain so we will give him a pain reducer so that his body can heal properly. "Harry said motioning for Tátá to help him bathe the wound with Essence of Dittany. The boy pulled a hard soap from his pocket and went to wash his hands carefully, as previously instructed by Harry who was a big believer of good hygiene, before returning and dutifully started bathing the wound. Harry carefully fed Farad some of the pain reducer he had and gave the man a thorough looking over to make sure he hadn't missed any wounds.

"Was anyone else injured?" He asked looking at the other hunters who still stood gathered quiet and sombre in the room.

"Malak was dead by the ice bear." They told him and Harry sighed heavily thinking of the man's widow and two young daughters.

"I'm sorry to hear that. He was a good hunter, husband and father." Harry said making the other men nod in silence.

"Námondil this one is disappeared. " Tátá whispered, eyeing the newly healed skin where a shallower scratch had been before.

"Good! Continue bathing the others, we will need to leave a dressing on and change it during the night. I hope that you got a good night's rest as we will be awake tonight tending to the wounds." Harry stated making the boy nod quickly as he eyed Harry with big eyes, seeing Harry and his skills in a different light. The boy was doing well, Harry thought, as it was the first time he was treating a human and perhaps the first time he saw injuries such as these. Harry felt a bit worried that it was too gruesome for the boy but then chided himself. Children from tribes, such as Tátá, grew up quicker and needed to in order to survive in often hostile surroundings.  
"You are doing well Tátá, I am proud of you." Harry said, making the boy look down at the floor with cheeks reddening as the praise was given in the open where many of the tribe hunters could hear it. The shaman who'd stood quiet with arms crossed, eyed the wounds healing before him with narrowed eyes.

"This is your tribe's powers? Why you teach the child? I know many things to barter with you, children know nothing of use." The shaman said eyeing Tátá with the same scorn Harry had been given before the man now had proof that Harry held some powers that were of use to him. Some of the hunters moved closer to get a look at their leaders healing skin and gave Harry looks of wonder.

"My tribe only teaches children and they have to show signs that they are receptive to our teachings. If I didn't see the signs in Tátá I would not have taught him anything and then your tribe would not benefit from my tribes knowledge. And Tátá is a very good student, he already knows more than any of my other students at this time in their schooling." Harry answered lying through his teeth about only teaching children, not liking the man's tone or looks. He didn't think saying that the shaman had next to no powers compared to Tátá was a good idea. Tátá eyed him with surprise, not having known that he possessed any signs that had opened up for him being taught anything as amazing as Harry's powers. He then blushed again at Harry's open praise.

The shaman huffed and eyed Harry suspiciously before sniffing proudly and seating himself in a dark corner, eyes fixed on an unbothered Harry who was used to glares being sent his way.  
"I will keep watch in the night and if the great spirits come to claim Farad Warg hunter I will guide him right so that he may join the great tribe leaders in the eternal hunt." He stated with dark eyes boring into Harry who shrugged. The man just best stay out of his way though or he'd be booted out, spirits and all.

Lejá who'd given Harry space to work now came closer, wringing her hands worriedly giving Harry a hopeful look.  
"I will give him more healing potions but he should be fine." Harry reassured her. His potions should work well on Farad as all of the Lossoth people had some magic in them, not as much as Tátá but enough that Harry wondered if they all were squibs with a hint of magic. He would have to meet other people to know for sure, it might be that magic was simply more abundant here in these lands. He'd noticed that his potions and runes acted differently, some had a stronger reaction and others a weaker. Even the few spells Harry knew wandless seemed to be either amplified or powerless, not that he'd had a chance to test it out much as he was surrounded by people all the time. The joys of living in a cramped camp with people who were used to living in each other's pockets.

Lejá smiled weakly at his words before straightening and shaking off the worry with a determined look on her face.  
"You need food to work in the night." She stated and left to cook which was fine with Harry and Tátá, by the hungry look that appeared on the boy's face.  
Harry tended Farad all through the night and by morning the man looked almost completely healed, some of the deeper wounds would need to be tended a little longer but they might only need Murtlap essence from now on. Harry had given him a dose of Blood-replenisher, as he'd seemed very pale and Farad's face now looked rosy and hale. Thank Merlin for Hermione's emergency potions kit Harry thought, making a note to brew new potions as soon as he could to replace what he'd used. Tátá had stayed awake until Harry had told him to rest, at which point he'd slumped into deep sleep at once were he was sat. The shaman had fallen asleep almost as soon as the last hunter had left the igloo and silence had descended disturbed only by the man's loud snorts as he slept.

"I live still, to see the sun rise again." Farad mumbled as he slowly woke. Tátá jerked awake at the light sound and blinked owlishly at the tribe leader before eyeing Harry with a look of awe. The shaman gave a loud snore which woke Lejá, who'd slept fitfully beside her sons. She muffled her astonished gasp with a hand, at the sight of Farad awake and carefully getting into a seated position, before hurrying over to gingerly touch his cheek. Her four sons all came tumbling out of bed after her and soon cheered at the sight of their father looking alive until Lejá chided them and cautioned that their father was still healing. The shaman looked like he couldn't decide whether to be pleased or disappointed at Harrys healing success. He inclined his head to Farad in respect before stiffly exciting the igloo no doubt to go back to his own home to sleep some more.

Harry was treated with more warmth and respect by the tribe as the weeks leading up to their journey south were drawing nearer. Tátá was learning how to deal with his new found roll as a respected healer's apprentice. The tribe all saw the value of having someone in their tribe with powers like Harry, who had saved their leader from his gruesome wounds. Harry had cautioned Tátá to not let his head grow too big and to remember to treat others with the same respect he was given. The boy had promised to use his knowledge for good only, with such fervour that Harry had, had a hard time keeping his face straight. Merlin, he wondered if he'd ever seemed that young and innocent.

During the evening talks by the fires, there were talk of the dangers the journey south would bring. One night Harry was told of the Black beast men, an enemy of great significance to the tribe. Many a tribes throughout the years had been all but wiped out by raiding bands of the foul man creatures.  
"They come from the north in the dark of the night." The grizzled hunter said in a quiet tone, his words heard by all gathered as they held their silence.  
"Women, children even the dogs they kill. None is spared their slaughter and torture." He continued darkly before almost draining his cup of strong mead. One of the other men quickly topped his cup up with more.  
"Arms, legs and heads they rip off. Nothing but burnt fur, gnawed bones and broken shelters they leave to be found by others." He said darkly and the men looked down as if in remembrance of past attacks.  
"The dark spirit leads them and they are filled with his powers. The Black beast men can be killed by men but they do not fear death, for their evil spirit leader can bring them back to cursed life." The man spat on the floor in contempt.  
"The old stories say that the Black beasts were human men like us once, but they followed the dark spirits summons and were made into creatures of evil." The gathered men muttered among themselves and gave each other looks as if to check that all present were of good character.  
"The evil spirit will have to be killed before the beast men can be crushed forever." The hunter said darkly and the men looked away, none willing to go out and find the evil spirit at the present moment.

"The spirits cannot be killed by men, they are the creators of all and even the evil one has powers to create." The shaman said standing up, leaning hard on his staff. Harry had spied him drinking liberal amounts of mead and wondered how the man managed to get up at all.  
"When the evil spirit looks away we have days of peace and prosperity and when he looks our way again we must guard our tribes and tend our families." He stated lifting his staff in the air importantly before wobbling slightly and sitting down again. He motioned for more mead and greedily drained half his cup, clearly feeling as if he'd added value to the story. The men started dispersing into the night, ready for sleep in their safe shelters. Harry wondered at the beast men, were they werewolves or of a similar kind. Tátá his ever present shadow eyed him with big eyes and Harry decided that perhaps it was time he led the boy back to his parents and they both went to sleep in their beds.

The shaman had finally come round grudgingly and now saw that Tátá could be a great asset if used correctly, the boy certainly didn't seem to know how to use his powers for profit. Harry didn't mind as long as Tátá was treated right, his father would no doubt make sure he wasn't taken advantage of. Harry had made sure to impress the importance to Tátá of not teaching his potions to others. Potions may not need wands to be magical but they did need a witch or a wizard brewing them to become magical and not simply a poisonous slurry. The runes he didn't care about as without magic they were just a nice etching on a hard surface.  
The shaman even treated Harry with a lofty acceptance as Harry had come to him for advice, somewhat against his own better knowing. He'd been having vivid dreams, reminiscent in strength of his visions about Voldemort, and he'd mentioned them to Farad one night as they sat gazing out at the icy bay. He'd been wondering if the lands and structures he dreamt of had any baring in the land he now lived in. Farad had urged him to talk to the shaman who specialized in interpreting dreams and not wanting to insult Farad by ignoring his advice, Harry had gone and spoken with the old wise man.  
The dreams weren't bad per say, just extremely vivid. He dreamt that he was flying, which wasn't odd as it had been a favourite past time of his for years. He was high up in the air, soaring over valleys and deep dales. Mountains loomed above him, lakes glimmered far below and deep forest of green spread out over vast lands. Every dream sent him flying over new lands but he always came to the same white medieval city and landed by a tall white tree all withered and dead. And then he woke feeling refreshed and ready to get on with his day, all but thrumming with pent up energy.  
The shaman had told him it meant he was being told by the spirits to travel out into the world to continue on his adventure and that he had stayed too long in one place. And that perhaps if he found the tree, or what it symbolised, he could help heal it as that was what the spirits might have tasked him with as a mission. Harry was pretty sure the shaman just wanted him to leave and get going already but had thanked the man for his services with a galleon which had made the man's eyes gleam greedily as he had weighed the heavy gold coin in his hand.

All of a sudden the day was come, they were packing up their things and getting the dogsleds ready. Harry who had sorted through his trunks had his own sled to place his three, now lighter, trunks onto. He was planning to gift one of the trunks to Tátá when they separated, so that the boy had somewhere to keep his potions items but for now he used it for himself.  
Àslat, Tátá and all the other children had been delighted when he invited them to receive some strange gifts from his trunks. He´d handed out clothes, shoes and other odds and ends which marked him as an outsider and had no use here. He figured they could barter them away for something useful at the market if they wanted to.  
Tátá, who was staying with Harry full time now as Harry wanted to teach the boy as much as he could before they parted, had been given a few things in private. Harry had given him an ornate knife, which Harry knew he'd never use himself as it was too gaudy with a snake head and several colourful stones set into it. Hermione and Luna had filled one of the trunks with jewellery and other precious things for him to sell or barter.  
The boy had accepted the knife as if he was handed the Excalibur and had carefully and secretly taken it to show his father with pride. They seemed to be under the impression that it was a magic knife to be used when preparing the potions ingredients and that Harry had given it as proof that Tátá was nearing the end of his studies. Tárek had personally come to thank Harry for offering his son an honourable place in the tribe and had said that Harry was forever welcome to stay with the family if his journeys took him back to them again.

/

Well that's the end of this chapter, hope you liked it


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews and for reading this far, on with the story.  
/

 **Meeting of ways.**

The journey south would take a bit over two weeks to travel according to Farad, Harry had found out after asking. They would at first have to travel through deep snow but it would soon start to melt he was told, as spring was come. Harry still didn't feel like the weather had gotten any warmer but as he now sported his own wardrobe of thick fleece-lined clothes he wasn't as bothered by the cold as he'd been when he first arrived.  
Tátá travelled and slept with Harry and they spent the days discussing potions, plants and animal ingredients. During the nights they brewed as Harry wanted to leave the boy with a good supply of potions. Tátá had also finally cracked the code for letting his magic into the rune stones. The first time it happened the boy had thrown the small white stone, Harry had him using, away as if it had burnt him. The Elhaz rune, to offer protection to property and person, seemed to glow faintly for a moment before it settled in black inside the rune etching on the white stone. Harry had checked it and found it to be of a poor quality, it wouldn't offer much protection as it was now but he'd praised Tátá anyway as it was a great achievement to have finally figured it out. It had taken some convincing to get the boy to try again after his fright but once he'd done it again the runes seemed to be easy enough for him to power again albeit as weak as the first time. Harry had told him to practise often and to let more power into the rune to make it more powerful but guessed that it might take the boy years to power the runes enough to be of any use.

As the clever boy he was and once he'd gotten over his fright at having power inside himself, he'd even learnt one of Harry's little tricks just from watching. As Harry's wand was just a piece of useless wood at the moment he'd been using other sticks as conduits for his wandless magic. Wandless magic was hard after all, since the magic fought to do as it pleased once released. But Harry had learnt, from Luna of all people, to push his magic through other objects like sticks. The magic was nowhere as precise as if he'd used a wand but adequate for small things like lighting a fire. You just released an Incendio through the stick, lighting what it was you needed lit, the stick then turned to very hard charcoal which was useless as a conduit again but rather cool to look at. Tátá had figured out that he could send power into things and have things happen too, albeit very small things. Harry had made sure to have a serious conversation about risks of using magic without thinking about the consequences. Tátá had been horrified at the idea of him burning down the tribe if he wasn't careful and had promised to take great care and only do the things Harry had taught him from then on.

After a few days of uneventful travels some of the men were sat, one evening, around a small fire gazing up at the stars. Harry was amazed by the clarity of the stars here in his new world and wished that he knew the constellations they made. He'd learnt many constellations on his earlier travels and had come to find comfort from gazing at the stars as they stayed the same as other things changed.  
Most of the tribe members were sleeping and the few that were awake were on guard duty talking quietly among themselves as they gazed out into the darkness surrounding them. Harry felt the need to relieve himself and stood up stretching his arms high in the air. The shaman who sat muttering to himself whilst gazing into the flames glanced at him before turning his eyes to the fire again. One of the logs in the fire cracked and as if it had been a starting signal there was suddenly a cacophony of guttural shrieks and frightening calls filling the air. Harry could see dark shapes move outside the light of the fire and cursed as a long arrow landed not far from his feet.  
"Black beasts!" one of the hunters called in warning as he raised his spear and charged into the dark. Harry couldn't see the Black men clearly in the dark but he heard their guttural laughs as the hunters tried valiantly to defend the tribe campsite. Farad rushed out of his tent a sharp knife in one hand and his spear in the other and Harry remembered the stories they had told him about most tribes not surviving the attack from the Black man beast.

"Give me your staff!" Harry called to the shaman who stood not far away waving the staff in some sort of pattern, no doubt thinking that he was protecting them all with a magic spell. The shaman eyed him incredulously as if Harry had asked him to cut off his arm and shook his head vehemently in negative.  
"I'll compensate you for it." Harry added impatiently as yet another pained yelp sounded from the dark night followed by the sound of a body falling. The shaman got a speculative gleam in his eyes and handed his staff over, no doubt remembering having seen Tátá's knife. Besides, he didn't really want to stand here in the open where the poisoned arrows or swords could reach him.  
Harry raised the staff high in the air, not caring about the consequences of using magic openly in front of the muggles at the moment. He didn't want to risk burning his useless wand into ashes, as he still held hope of fixing it, but the man's walking stick would have to do as a focal point for some wandless magic.  
"Incendio!" he shouted, concentrating hard on guiding as much magic through the wood as he could, before dropping to his knees as a sudden bout of vertigo hit him making the world spin all around him. The staff heated under his fingers and glowed eerily red as the wood inside caught fire. Harry held fast, staff raised above his head, unperturbed by the heat under his palm as he willed the magic to let the fire illuminate the darkness so the tribe's fighters could attack their enemies by sight. And also to hopefully give the black beast men a fright. He wanted to protect the tribe who had done their best to welcome him and treat him kindly.

A great light erupted from the top of the staff, bits of wood splintering in all directions, and soon the sky above them lit up in a red glare causing both tribe members and Black men to halt as they gazed heavenwards. Harry finally got a first clear look at the Black man beast and would have taken a step backwards in horror at their appearance if he wasn't still kneeling on the cold white ground. Then he caught sight of what was causing the red light above them and nearly groaned at the deep shit he'd put himself into. His little fire spell had not turned out the way he had intended and he was glad that he had restricted his use of magic to potions and runes during his stay with the tribe.  
Well if there was an international wizarding council they were bound to get word about him now.  
A great dragon entirely made up of an eerie red fire swooped down towards them in a steep dive and opened its great maw before letting out a stream of blistering white fire. Harry wondered idly if he'd somehow called forth Fiendfyre by mistake. The Warg hunters all dived onto the ground, piling snow onto their heads whilst the Black men screamed as they were devoured by the hot flames emitting from Harry's dragon. Harry couldn't have turned away if he'd wanted to and wondered if this was how he would die, by his own fire.  
The world then grew quiet as the red dragon dissipated into nothing but white smoke rising high into the night sky. It left merely black scorch marks, the only remains of the black beast men, on the now wet ground. The hunters slowly stood and checked themselves, looking astonished to find themselves unhurt by the flames which had burnt every Black beast who'd been present into ash. Even Harry was surprised to find that the fire had left the tents and people unhurt. Even the big sled dogs lay unhurt if not slightly peeved on the ground, their ears lying flat on their heads and furs ruffled wildly.  
"Find the wounded and bring them to me." Harry ordered into the silence as he finally snapped back into reality by a soft touch from Tátá who had appeared at his side carrying Harry's healer's bag, along with his own smaller sized one.

Harry handed the now all black staff back to the hesitant shaman, who eyed his previously prised possession as if it might spew fire again at any moment. The shaman hefted it in his hands carefully as if trying its strength and found it to be hard but light. He tapped the ground lightly with it before smashing it down on a large rock, arms shaking as the staff vibrated in his hands giving of a deep humming sound. He gazed after Harry, who had hurried off to look for wounded tribe members, with a look of hard won respect. Clearly he had been in the wrong about the black haired youth, he would have to apologise to Farad and admit that he had been wrong to bad mouth Námondil. Farad had warned him that the boy was more than he appeared but he'd been fooled by the boy's youthful appearance and actions. Why someone with his powers wouldn´t use it to his advantage he'd never understand but he would not antagonise the boy in any way or shape from now on. He gave the staff a pondering look before gently stroking its new glossy surface with a calloused hand. It looked powerful and would no doubt make him stand out at the gathering of tribe shamans when they gathered. The story of a dragon spewing forth from it would add to his importance. The staff had been his after all and the boy wouldn't have been able to call the fiery beast without it, so really he had been instrumental to the destruction of the Black men even if he wasn't the one who had called the beast forth. He nodded pleased with himself and hurried to his tent so that he could ponder how best to tell the story of the dragon staff and what to say of its humble beginnings. Stories of great importance such as this one, which would be told generations from now, deserved a good beginning if they were to draw people in and keep them entertained. He would have to work through the night on his presentation as they only had a few days until they arrived at the meeting grounds.

Harry had tended the wounded until late in the night with the help of Tátá who was proving his real worth. Three of the hunters had died during the attack and many had been wounded, but it could have been much worse they all said. Harry felt as if a small wind could knock him over but fought to stay focused until the last of the more serious wounds had been looked at. Tátá was tasked with tending the rest as Harry felt that he would collapse if he didn't rest. Casting magic here was far more laborious than at home, he'd have to be careful about when, where and how he used magic so that he didn't put himself or others at risk.  
Lejá who had kept her eyes on him finally brought him to Farad's tent with a gentle but unyielding hand and ordered him to rest. Harry sighed once before his head fell down and his chin came to rest on his chest, as he fell asleep where he sat on the thick furs. Lejá tutted and gently lay him down as Farad entered the tent, giving her a proud look for her care of their important guest. Námondil had brought forth great magic which apparently took a great deal of strength from him, the tribe would keep him safe as he rested. They owed him everything Farad thought, thanking whatever spirit it was that had sent him their way.

The next day dawned bright and early, the tribe wanted to head off as soon as possible and put some ground between themselves and the land with the numerous scorch marks left by the Black men's deaths. A warning shout could be heard by one of the hunters guarding them and soon word came that men from another Lossoth tribe were drawing near.  
Harry, who had woken up in Farads tent feeling not only disoriented but hungry as a wolf quickly exited the tent carrying his cup of warm broth at the commotion outside. Farad who stood gazing at the men drawing nearer turned to Harry with a smile.  
"It is Bear tribe hunters, they have come to meet us." Farad said, happy to see some of his kindred after the night they'd had. Once the men drew closer, Farad went to clasp hands with one of the men before giving him a hard hug. He then dragged the man over to where Harry was standing, still sipping on the hot liquid greedily.  
"This is my brother Hadar eagle eye, he is a great hunter for the Bear tribe." Farad introduced proudly, patting the man on his broad back.  
"My brother this is Námondil, caller of the fire breather. He came on the singing fish during the cold night to aid our tribe. He is our honoured guest and tribe friend." Farad said, making Harry blink as this was the first he'd heard of that name. Although it was better than the-boy-who-lived, for sure.

"I am honoured to meet you Hadar eagle eye." Harry said in a gravelly voice, eyeing the man somewhat bleary eyed still not completely restored by the short hours of rest he'd gotten. The man inclined his head and stared at the young boy in surprise after his brother's lavish introduction.

"We see the great fire breather in the night, we know that you come this way and I worry that the fire has eaten you all. I am glad to see my brother and the tribe alive." Hadar stated, giving his brother a fond look. Behind the two brothers the men Hadar had come with were being regaled by some of Farads men, who were gesturing wildly and pointing between Harry, the sky and the black scorch marks blemishing the ground. Harry quickly excused himself saying that he needed to find Tátá and get his belongings ready for travel again.

"Come we will walk together as we get ready brother." Farad suggested pulling his brother with him after nodding respectfully at Harry. As soon as they were a few steps away he began speaking in low tones in his own language and Harry wondered if they were discussing him. He glanced again towards the new hunters and found them eyeing him in various looks of disbelief and wonder and sighed as he yet again found himself a matter of speculation. He was grateful that they hadn't deemed him too dangerous after seeing his magic so obviously.  
The two tribes soon joined as Farads tribe caught up with the Bear tribe and Harry could feel the mood among the hunters lift as the larger number of people brought a feeling of safety. Tátá, who had made the journey before, pointed out some hills in the distance as their destination and Harry felt a strange feeling of apprehension come over him. He'd been sheltered with Farads tribe, cocooned from the outside world and the uncertainty it brought with it. But Harry told himself it was what he'd been wanting all along and to man up and face the new world he was living in.

A couple of slow days walking and they had drawn nearer to the hills, which were starting to look more like low mountains the nearer they got. Harry sat chewing on a bit of dried meat, resting as the others, when he spotted one of the large dogs sneaking back into the camp with something white in its mouth. It didn't look like a rabbit and Harry's curiosity piqued, he quickly stood and made it over to the dog who raised his hackles at him. The dogs seemed to know that he'd been the one to call forth the demon fire and now avoided him if they could. His own dogs only answered to Tátá now and all but growled if he came too close to them.  
"Drop it." He ordered as he realised what the dog had in its mouth. It stared at him with luminous blue eyes and gave a low growl. Harry gave the dog a hard stare, he was not backing down.  
"Drop it!" He ordered again and the dog gave a resigned whine before dropping the feathered ball of white fluff on the ground. It went slinking away to sulk at its missed play item, casting furtive looks over its shoulder in case the human changed his mind or sent fire after him.  
The fluffy ball stayed still where it had been dropped and Harry worried that perhaps it was too late to save the young chick. He carefully grabbed hold of it and smiled at the small beady black eyes glaring crossly at him from a white downy face. Looked like it was a stubborn little baby bird, Harry thought as he looked it over, he wasn't sure what it was other than that it was a raptor of some sort.  
"Hello little one, where did that dog pick you up from I wonder." Harry muttered as he looked around. There weren't many trees around and the once he could see didn't look like they had nests in them. The dog could have picked the bird up from anywhere really as they were allowed to roam freely when not pulling on the sleds.  
"I guess you're with me then." Harry told the bird who opened its mouth as if warning him not be cheeky, its beady eyes still glaring at him reproachfully as if he was at fault for its current fate. Harry grinned and held it closer, bringing his fur cloak around it so it didn't have the chill wind blowing on it. It would no doubt need some food in its belly he pondered, it was some time since he last had an owl to care for. Might be good to have a messenger bird again as he'd be able to send letters to Tátá and Farad to see how the boy was doing. He snuck a peek under his coat at the bird again and snorted as its beady little eyes locked on to his at once.  
"Spunky aren't you." He muttered before grimacing as one of the sharp talons dug into the hand holding the bird. He'd have to give her a good name, a female one he was willing to bet as he seemed to have a knack for attracting spirited female birds, so far he'd had Hedwig, a Cleo and Athena.  
Tátá was very excited to get to help with the baby eagle. He told Harry about hearing of hunters using the golden eagles for hunting. Harry was fairly certain that the little fluff ball would never manage to catch a deer, no matter what Tátá had heard from the hunters. The rest of the journey seemed to pass quickly and as they got to their allotted space and set up their tents Harry wondered where the time had gone.

The rows upon rows of tents made Harrys mind spin. To think that the different Lossoth tribes made up into such a large group of people was mindboggling. There had to be thousands of people gathered between the hills on either side of them. The mood was upbeat and relaxed no doubt because of the security of so many people being gathered together.  
"Come on Tátá we have some shopping to do before we go our separate ways. You will need to show me which plants you will be able to collect yourself and which you need to purchase enough of to last the year." Harry said grabbing the boy's shoulders with a grin. Tátá smiled back half-heartedly as he had made clear that he thought that Harry should stay with them rather than go out into the world alone.  
"Besides you said that you knew the best leather worker, I need a good glove if I'm to have little Isis with me. Her talons are sharp as knifes already." Harry muttered, poking the eaglet on his shoulder playfully. He got a small affronted chirp and a nip on the ear in response making him grin. Yes, he liked her a lot already even if she had drawn blood as she tried to chop his fingers off the first few times he had tried feeding her.

"Ovlin make good leather, it last many years then you come back and buy new glove for eagle." Tátá said, looking hopeful at the thought of meeting Harry again, before motioning for Harry to follow him as he led them through the maze of tents.  
There were too many people Harry thought as they pushed their way through the crowds. They were all ordered according to tribes and alternated sections every year so that all tribes had the most coveted sections equally. This year the thunder tribe had the most coveted spot up on a hill in the centre of all the tents. Tátá had told him they hunted by making a loud racket so as to confuse their pray, hence the thunder name.  
How Tátá was able to know where to go Harry would never know but the boy led him through the maze of tents with sure steps and they did indeed find the tanner hard at work. Harry bought two leather gloves, much to Tátá's disappointment as it meant he'd have to wait longer until they met again.  
Next they visited the shoemaker as Harry spotted the tent not far from the tanners, he bought two sets of soft shoes which made it feel as if he was walking on clouds and a pair of good quality boots. As he was traveling south he wouldn't have need of the thick fur lined boots he'd been given by the tribe as they would get too hot. The two shoppers didn't get back to their own tent until late in the afternoon at which point Harry started to think that he might have to keep that third trunk after all as he seemed to be accumulating more stuff rather than lightening his burden.  
As he wasn't going to be able to keep the dogs or their sled it was rather important to not gather too much stuff. Farad had suggested that he pay for a lift to a nearby town where he would get a better price for a horse and cart than here at the market as the town sellers always upped the price when selling horses to the Lossoth. Harry wasn't sure if that was because the Lossoth would sometimes eat the horses if it got too cold or because the towners were a bit racist of the nomads.

He'd spotted some men who looked different from the Lossoth or the townies, as Farad called them. The men whom Tátá called rangers were taller than all the others and felt different to Harry as well. They had a stronger feeling of magic to them like Tátá, at least the few Harry had gotten close enough to as they seemed to like keeping to themselves.  
A day later he was sat outside Farads tent chewing thoughtfully on a small loaf of bread.  
"They are rangers and their tribes are scattered across the lands, great thinking people who live long life. Three lives of sons I have heard tell they can live but not as long as Star people tribe who live always." Farad whispered, catching Harry staring at the dark haired men standing by one of the stalls the Warg tribe had set up.  
"They also fight the enemy good and they bring worthy gods from many lands to trade." He added pointing at the small trinkets he'd bought for his sons all made out of fine quality wood and stone. Harry had marvelled earlier at the details on a stone horse which looked almost alive. The stone figurines mane looked as if it could move if the wind caught it but Harry had touched it and knew it was all solid stone. Dwarf made he guessed, having seen some other dwarf made goods on a market stall when shopping with Tátá.

"Would they have maps for sale?" Harry asked making Farad shrug in disinterest. The tribe had no use of maps, paper or books as they didn't know or want to read or write. Tata would be the only tribe member with that skill when Harry left, even Àslat had refused to learn the skill thinking it useless. Tátá was grateful now however, as it meant he would be able to receive letters from Harry, which had cheered the boy up considerably.  
"I think I will go and see their stalls." Harry said standing up before he brushed of the grass from his trousers and slowly but purposefully ambled off towards the outer rim of the big gathering of tents. Along the way he had to stop himself several times from buying more things. He really would be forced to do another cull of the insides of his trunks, it wouldn't do to travel with so much stuff.

That night a great party was held in Harry's honour, many tankards of mead were drunk and many thanks were given both by Harry and by the tribe. Even the shaman, who had pointed Harry out to the other shamans, gave Harry a stiff yet respectful goodbye. The shamans who didn't stay with their tribes had held a gathering of their own soon after the last tribe's arrival. What they did there Harry didn't know and honestly didn't want to know. He just knew that they all gave him respectful nods whenever they saw him and tended to stay away from him holding on to their staffs tightly.  
Harry stayed in Farads tent after the party started to simmer down as the leader wanted to stay up and talk.  
Harry had brought Lejá and her sons' small gifts as a way of giving thanks for their care during his stay with them. Farad had refused any gifts from Harry for himself saying that his life was a gift that could never be repaid and that by accepting more of Harry than already given would bring dishonour on his family.  
The five boys present, as the oldest had made it back travelling with one of the other tribes, were all handed a gold coin each as Harry had found out that they held a great value here. One of his gold galleon was worth 30 silver coins or 360 small silver pennies, which had caused him some trouble when he'd tried paying with a galleon and made the seller eye him with large eyes. When Farad protested at the valuable gifts, Harry said that the boys could refuse the coins when they were older but that until then they were to be held for them. Farad had finally nodded when it became clear that Harry wouldn't fold on the issue. Lejá, who Harry had become quite fond of was gifted a bracelet Harry had made using gems he'd found in his trunk and wood he'd collected and etched runes into. She had blinked as he brought them out and carefully accepted them under Farads gaze. Harry had etched and powered several runes of protection, luck and good health and he hoped that it would do as he wished. The bracelet felt light yet heavy as he held it in his hands, the magic contained by the runes almost made the jewellery vibrate in his hand.

As he clasped it around her wrist he suddenly found himself feeling thick-headed as if his head was stuffed with cotton. Everything around him came to a halt and all he could hear was the quick beats of a heart. Fast and strong it beat to a rhythm as old as time. When he opened his eyes he found himself on an open field, sunlight lighting up the summer grass making it look like molten gold. Flowers in all colours bloomed in the tall grass as he looked around.  
A flash of moving gold made him frown before he realised it was the long hair of a young girl who had stood up from the ground she'd been seated on. She spun in a circle and her long hair shone brightly as it danced around her. A moment later a dark head popped up and an older looking Tátá stood from the ground to follow the little girl who was dancing away across the field, her laughter sounding like the chimes of small bells. The young man was carrying a basked on his arm filled with plants of different kinds no doubt out collecting potions ingredients.

"Námondil." A voice gasped suddenly and he found himself unexpectedly back in the gloomy tent still holding Lejás hand, her eyes locked on to his with a look of wonder. The others were all sat quietly eyeing the both of them with varying looks of concern and confusion. Harry who could still hear the fast heartbeats beating away in his ears, eyed Lejá in surprise.

"I think you might be pregnant." He mumbled before snatching his hand off of hers as if burnt. What was he saying, he wondered before frowning at himself. He clearly needed to use magic more often, if it was going to make him see stuff he wasn't asking to see. Lejá eyed him for a moment in silent contemplation before placing her hand on her stomach with a gasp as his meaning became clear to her. She quickly hissed something to Farad in their own language before turning back to eye Harry silently. Farad eyed Lejá with big eyes before turning to look at Harry, mouth open in surprise as he too became aware of what Harry was implying.

"What is her name Námondil, my daughter with hair of gold?" She finally asked in a low tone, eyeing him seriously whilst stroking her stomach with soft circling motions. Harry drew a deep breath before shrugging none puzzled.

"I don't know Lejá, this has never happened to me before." He finally said after taking a moment to gather his wits.  
"You saw it too?" He then asked in surprise, watching as she nodded solemnly.

"Tátá guarded her and they were in the summer pastures north from star people tribe's lands. She is beautiful, like a sunbeam sent down from the golden mother herself." Lejá said dreamily as she continued to stroke her stomach lovingly.  
"A daughter Farad, as bright as the sun." She mumbled teary eyed looking down at her midriff in wonder.

 **/**  
Chapter three done, I hope you enjoyed it.  
It will take longer for the next chapter to arrive as I'm still in the middle of writing it.


End file.
